Harry Potter Survivor Style
by LilyEvensPotter
Summary: Harry and several others from the Harry Potter universe partiicpate in Survivor. This should proove to be interesting Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, Draco, and Pansy in one tribe hmmm... definatly can be intersing


Harry Potter Survivor Style

When all survivor fans tuned into the new season they had no idea of what to expect. They knew that it was going to be different but they did not know how different or in what way it would be different.

"Welcome to the new season of survivor. This season is going to be a lot different then what has been done previously. As everyone knows the world of Harry Potter is real. We were able to get in contact with Harry and several other witches and wizards that you have heard of. Their wands will be taken away from them. They will have to be like muggles for the whole time they are out here in the Columbian rainforest. Unlike in previous seasons we will be giving them flit, but will they know how to use it?" With Jeff ending his beginning speech it went to the theme song where you got to see who was playing on this game of survivor.

All the way over in England a perfectly normal family was watching the premiere. Well I guess I really shouldn't call this family normal but that's what they want everyone to think. The reason they are not normal is because of their nephew, Harry Potter. Harry is a wizard that goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On this night Harry could be found up in his room reading on of his old text books, while Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley were in the living room sitting in shock. Vernon recovered the quickest. "BOY GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTENT!" Screamed Vernon. Harry ran down the stairs as fast as he could. "Yes Uncle Vernon."

"Would you care to explain this to us?" Said Vernon as he waved his hand at the television. "Well my headmaster thought it would be fun for us to do since the wizarding world and the muggle world are living as one. So he chose everyone that was going to compete in it." As the show came back on you saw two boats heading in the same direction, parallel to each other. On one boat there was the students and on the other was the teachers and order members. When they landed on a beach Jeff was there to greet them.

"Now as you know we have taken your wands from you." Many among the teachers and the students gave Dumbledore several nasty glares. AKA Snape, Draco, Pansy, and Minerva. "But unlike in the other shows we are giving you flint to make fire. Also unlike before we are going to be having a challenge to chose a captain of each team. The challenge is to make a fire to light those torches then you are going to swim out into the water and retrieve your flag. After you have your flag you are to bring it back and set it in the holder. The first person from each tribe will be the captain till they are voted out. If that happens the tribe will vote on a new one. Everyone take you place. The students are up first."

Harry and Hermione automatically took off their robes so that they only had their bathing suits on. Draco, Pansy, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George were looking at them like they were insane. "Everyone ready. GO!" Harry and Hermione started putting some kindling in a pile with some tiny pieces of wood on top. Soon they had a fire going. Unlike the rest of their team mates who were still try how to work out how to use the flint. Ginny was the first to get it. Harry was the first to get his torch lit as took off running into the water. Hermione was not far behind. Ginny took the time to take off her robe at this point and was soon in the water. Harry and Hermione not being the strongest of swimmers were soon to be caught by Ginny. She passed them out and grabbed the flag to swim back. Making her team captain. The only other people to make any type of fire were Fred and George. The other three were still clueless.

All of the students gathered their things and stood next to the group of teachers. They took their places as soon as it was set back up. As far as the teachers went, Lupin and Tonks knew what they were doing thanks to Hermione and Harry. Albus was disqualified for using wandless magic. Severus just glared at trying to get it to start the fire. Poppy, Minerva, and Sprout were working as a team trying to figure it out. And Flitwick was rubbing two sticks together. Lupin and Tonks took off swimming leaving the others behind. Tonks ended up being the captain for the Teachers.

" Now that we have the Captains I am going to give the team captains a map to their beach. Ginny your team will be called the Serpents and Tonks you will be the Griffins. Here are the maps and a compass for each team. Serpents go to your right and the griffins to the left." With that Jeff walked to the boat and got in and you saw him go out to sea. The camera went to the students. Everyone was gathered around Ginny to find out what they were doing. " Alright well does anyone know how to read a compass?" asked Ginny looking at all of them. Her eyes landed on Hermione. "Well I know the concept of it. Harry you should know it to. It works just like the pointer spell you used in the triwizard tournament." Harry nodded at this. "With two of us working at it we should be fine."

They started off in the direction they were supposed to go. Around the half way point on the trail Fred and George found something. "Hey guys take a look at this." "What did you find Fred?" We have to keep going if we wan to make it to the campsite before dark. We also have to build shelter and start a firer, and find food." Hermione rambled off really quick. Everyone gathered around. Draco pushed his way to the front of the group. "Let me through. I don't know how weasleett ended up as our group leader but I think its time I took over."

"Alright ferret do you know how to read a map or a compass? How to make fire? How to live as a muggle?" asked Hermione. Draco just glared at her. "That's what I thought. You are going to have to listen if you want to survive out here. We have to work as team. Everyone got that." There were several yes chores in the group. "Now Fred what did you find?"

"It's a crate that looks like it was just put here and there is a note with it." He opened the note and began to read. "Team Serpent. You have found something very useful. You are on the right path. But you need to make a decision. What do you need? Look in the crate and take what you want. There is food, some cooking utenstels, and your flint. There is also water for each of you."

Ginny turned to Harry and Hermione for advice on what to take. Hermione was the first to say anything. "Well we will need flint for fire. I would say take the universal cooking tools, some food cause we can always find more, and lets take water. We don't want to get dehydrated. I think that's it. What do you think Harry?"

"That sounds fine to me. I know I can go on little food but everyone should carry a share of what we are taking." With that they moved on heading to camp before it got dark.

On the other side of the island the teachers weren't having the best of luck. First off they were lost. Secondly Severus was being a bloody grit as normal, Dumbledore was eating all of hi lemon drops that he some how got on to the island, and Minerva was picking up random sticks and trying to use them as wands. Finally as it became dark Lupin found the crate with everything in it. Tonks lit a fire and cooked some of the food and they settled down for the night with someone keeping watch every now and then.

The students on the other hand had made it to there camp and had gotten settled in for the nights rest just as it had gotten dark.

A/N: I will try and update as soon as I can but I'm not promising anything tell me what you think.


End file.
